


no one ever told you

by noctiphany



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: kinktober '18 - deepthroating





	no one ever told you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't edited or beta'd I just finished it and I have to go to work so I hope it's not a complete mess but ahhhh have some porn!

“Slade,” Dick said, holding the banana in his hand, staring at it like he’d never seen one before. “Since when are you concerned about my nutrition?”

_ Since I saw you pick everything that wasn’t a marshmallow out of your cereal for breakfast, then chase it with a grape soda,  _ Slade thought, but kept the comment to himself.

“I don’t,” he said, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and opening the newspaper in his hands. “It’s not for you to eat.”

Dick’s brows scrunched together, forehead wrinkling. “Okaaaaay. What the hell else am I supposed to do with it?”

Slade turned his head to Dick and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Dick said, though his cheeks did tinge a bit pink in spots.

“Nope,” Slade said, turning back to his newspaper. “We’re not having another incident like last night. The next time you put your mouth on me I expect you to be able to take it.”

Dick was quiet for a moment. “But --”

“Yes,” Slade said, turning to the stocks page. “All of it.”

Dick huffed next to him.  Slade checked the Dow. It was down three points.

“I’m waiting.”

Dick huffed again, but out of the corner of his eye Slade could see him start to peel the banana.

“This is stupid.”

“No,” Slade said. “This is practice. Did you get up on that trapeze and know exactly what to do the first time? No. You practiced at it until you were the best and I expect the same from you.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so --”

“Excuses are for the weak and incompetent,” Slade said, peering over at Dick. “Are you weak and incompetent? If so, all you have to do is say so and you won’t have to do any of this.”

Dick glared at him.

Slade turned back to his paper. “That’s what I thought. Begin.”

On the opposite end of the couch, Dick huffed and shifted a bit.

Slade fought against every instinct he possesses not to look over and watch Dick’s mouth wrap around the banana. He just sat there, reading the same numbers for the fifth time in a row, his cock hardening in his jeanseach time he heard the telltale sound of Dick’s gag reflex triggering. Then he turned the page, as if he was actually paying attention to any of it, and said, “Again.”

Dick muttered something under his breath, but Slade could see out of the corner of his eye that he was trying again. This time, it was a few seconds longer before he heard Dick gag.

“This is so stupid,” Dick huffed in frustration and flung his body against the arm of the couch, letting his head hang off the edge. He peered up at the ceiling, annoyed. “It’s not the same thing. It’s not even as -- You're just going to have to deal, Slade. I can’t do it.”

Slade folded the paper in his hands up and set it on the coffee table, then turned to Dick.

“I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

“I  _ can’t, _ okay,” Dick huffed, knees pulled up, still staring up at the ceiling like he couldn’t say the words while he looked Slade in the eye. “I know you want me to, but I --”

“Stop talking.”

Dick sighed, but he shut his mouth. Instead, he drummed his fingers on his belly where his shirt was riding up. Slade stood up and looked down at him. Christ, he was gorgeous. Lithe and toned, muscled thighs, delicious abs, and the sweetest ass he’d ever put his hands on. Dick was the closest to perfection he’d ever seen in another person and to hear him say that he couldn’t do something triggered something in him. Protective, maybe. Possessive. It was hard to put a finger on, hard to describe. It just unsettled him, made him want to grab Dick’s face in between his hands and say things to him -- things he’d never said to anyone. Didn’t he know how perfect he was? Didn’t he know he was capable of  _ anything _ ? It was infuriating to think that he might not, that  _ someone  _ had allowed him to grow up doubting himself, not knowing exactly how fucking amazing he was. It was fucking criminal.

“Dick,” he said. Dick still wouldn’t look at him, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling, disappointment drawing his mouth into a thin line. It made that weird, possessive fury rise in Slade again. “Have I ever lied to you?”

Dick’s eyes did flicker to him this time. “No.”

“Okay. Then I will say this once and I shouldn’t have to say it again. I will never make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Dick blinked. “I know that.”

“Good. Now, what did you say to me?”

“Slade.”

“What. Did. You. Say.”

Dick took a shaky breath. “I said...I can’t.”

Slade glared at him a moment. “I thought that’s what you said.”

Then he took a couple of steps until he was standing on the other side of the arm of the couch, staring down at Dick’s upside down face.

“You give up, then,” he said, sliding his fingers into Dick’s hair. “You admit you’re a failure.”

Dick’s brows drew together, his mouth tightening. “No.”

“Yes,” Slade said. “When you tell me you can’t do something, that’s exactly what you’re saying.”

“I’m n --”

“But I know,” Slade said, running his fingers down the column of Dick’s throat and squeezing around the base. “I know what you’re capable of. I know you can do anything you want to, Dick. And I know that you want to do this for me. Do you know how I know that?”

Dick swallowed against Slade’s palm and Slade dugs his thumbs in.

“Because I want you to,” Slade said. “And you want to please me. You want to let me push my cock inside your pretty mouth as far as I can, you want to choke on it. You’ll let me shove my cock so far down your throat you can’t breathe, that tears well up in your eyes and roll down your face. You’ll let me because it will please me, because you need to hear those words from me after I’m done wrecking you. Isn't that right? ”

“Slade,” Dick gasped and shuddered.

“You’d let me do anything I wanted to do to you,” Slade said, letting go of Dick’s throat and brushing his fingers over his bottom lip. “As long as I told you how  _ good _ you were.”

Dick whimpered and tried to turn, to reach out for Slade, but Slade put a hand on his shoulders and pinned him back to the couch where he was, then buried his fingers in Dick’s hair and yanked his head back. With his free hand, he began to unbutton his pants.

“You had a good idea, this position,”Slade said. “I can get real deep like this.”

Panic flashed in Dick’s eyes, but his cock was visibly hard in the shorts he was wearing.

“And you’re going to take me,” Slade said as he took his cock out and stroked it. “Inch by inch. When you choke you’ll try again. When you gag, you’ll keep going. Until you can take all of me without a hitch and I can fuck your throat the way I want to. Won’t you, Dick?”

Dick looked up at him, eyes wild and bright, and nodded.

“Fuck yeah, you will,” Sladegrowled out, taking hold of his cock and smearing the precome from the tip across Dick’s cheek before yanking in his head back and pushing it between his lips. “Because you are so fucking  _ good _ for me.”

Slade felt Dick’s moan reverberate around him and titled his head back to revel in the feeling. Christ, this position was almost too much. He could put his hand on Dick’s throat, rock his hips and push his cock all the way to the back of Dick’s throat if he wanted. But he allowed him a moment to adjust. He pulled in and out, just like he had said, inch by inch. And Dick eagerly slurped and licked at him, groped himself through his shorts as Slade fucked his mouth in slow, shallow thrusts.

Then Slade thrusts his hips and his cock hit the very back of Dick’s throat and Dick choked and shoved back at him panicked. Slade caught his hands and stared down at him. He didn’t shove any farther, but he didn’t back down. Tears welled in Dick’s eyes and Slade could feel him trying to fight it, but he started gagging anyway, so Slade backed off.

“You --”

“I’m -- fine,” Dick said in between gasping for breath, his voice a bit raspy from choking. He locked eyes with Slade, then returned to his position on the couch.  This time when Slade pushed back inside his mouth, Dick’s hands reached back to rest on his hips, almost encouraging him.

“Look at you,” Slade started murmuring as he fucked into his mouth, gradually working his way farther and farther down Dick’s throat. “Look how good you take me. Fucking gorgeous.”

When Slade pushed against the resistance this time, Dick’s hands clenched at his hips, but he didn’t push him away. He worked at it, his eyes still wet with tears. He still gagged, but he refused to quit.

Spade was practically bursting with pride.

“Fuck,” Slade swore, almost gasping at the way Dick’s throat was clenching around him. “You need me to stop, tap my leg.”

Dick just stared up at him with big, glassy eyes and took one hand off of Slade’s hip to push his shorts down and take his cock out.

“Goddammit, Dick,” Slade groaned and wrapped his hands around Dick's throat just like he’d pictured before, rocking into the tight vice of his throat. He pulled back occasionally, giving Dick a second or so to remember to breathe through his nose, then went back at it. "Just fucking look at you.”

Dick whined around Slade’s cock and Slade looked to see him leaking precome everywhere, his hand pumping his own cock furiously. His ran his hand down Dick’s chest, dragging his blunt nails over Dick’s nipples, making him whimper around him.

“Just concentrate on me,” Slade said, knocking his arm away. Then he leaned forward a little, pushing his cock even deeper into Dick’s throat, and wrapped his hand around him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Dick came almost instantaneously, his bodyarching! shooting ropes of come up his chest. Slade bent down to lick a drop from his chest, then stood back up and took Dick’s face in between his hands, watched his cock slip and slide between Dick's swollen, spit-slick mouth. He was close, so close he almost just wanted to pull out and finish right all over Dick’s face, but no. Dick needed this. He needed to know he could do this, he could take it, all of it. He needed to show Slade he could.

“Fuck,” Slade rasped out. “Your fucking mouth, I swear. You got no idea, Dick. You don’t fucking --”

Slade tried to reign it in, shoved those stupid fucking words down back where he tried to keep them locked away, then came with a shout, squeezing Dick’s throat in one hand and gripping his hair in the other until he had spent everything he had in him. Then he pulled out and dragged his thumb over Dick’s bottom lip and finally gave Dick what he wanted.

The only thing he ever needs.

_ “Good boy.” _

 


End file.
